


Day Off with the Dogs

by Kalira



Series: Modern Meetings [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, KakaYama Week 2020, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's the first day off Kakashi and Tenzou have both had in weeks, and they're determined to spend it being lazy together, lying around with the dogs.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Modern Meetings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kalira's KakaYama Week Stories (2020)





	Day Off with the Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190752626837/we-are-happy-to-announce-kakayama-week-2020-the), Day 6: Family
> 
> Skipped ahead quite a bit in the timeline here from the second story in the series. . .

Tenzou woke to barking and sighed. “One of your kids is yelling.” he mumbled, turning over and sliding closer to his husband, snuggling into his warm side.

“Of course they are.” Kakashi groaned as at least two more of them began to bark. “It’s the first day we’ve both had off in a month. Or was it more.”

Tenzou pressed his face to Kakashi’s shoulder. “They missed you.”

“They’ve seen more of me than you have.” Kakashi said sulkily, brushing a caress along Tenzou’s cheek, pushing back a stray lock of his hair.

“I missed you more.” Tenzou agreed, opening his eyes and looking up at Kakashi. He grinned, just wide enough to show the tip of one slightly oversized canine.

“And you think I plan to get out of bed with you?” Kakashi teased, shifting closer and rolling onto his side, smoothing a hand up Tenzou’s back.

“Well, they are-”

Kakashi huffed and drew a deep breath, and Tenzou hurriedly reclaimed his hands to cover his ears, wincing. Kakashi grinned playfully, then barked himself. The noise shifted, and over a few minutes the dogs slowly quieted. Kakashi turned a smug grin on Tenzou.

“Impressive alpha.” Tenzou said dryly and Kakashi’s nose wrinkled with distaste. Tenzou laughed and kissed him softly. “Good job.” He swept a hand up Kakashi’s neck and ruffled his hair. “Back to sleep?”

Kakashi huffed a protest, but was interrupted by a yawn.

“Back to sleep. You were out way too late for that gala last night.” Tenzou scolded, stroking Kakashi’s messy hair and rubbing down his back.

“It sucked.” Kakashi agreed, closing his eye and snuggling into Tenzou’s embrace. “Are you staying?”

“Nothing would get me out of bed with you right now.” Tenzou told him softly, and he hummed happily, winding his fingers into Tenzou’s hair. “I’ll be here when you wake up next.” he promised.

Tenzou was ready to go back to sleep himself, honestly. He might yet wake again before Kakashi, but there was a book on the side table, and he had nowhere to be today save here, at home with his husband. He was very much looking forward to the day at home, actually, just him, Kakashi, and - Tenzou snorted as he heard a stray bark, quickly followed by half a dozen softer whuffing ones, as though scolding the one who had dared, and then silence again - the pack.

It wasn’t the family most of Tenzou’s colleagues had, and it was _all_ he or Kakashi had, but it was a wonderful family and Tenzou was so happy for it. All of them.

He wrapped his arm a little more snugly around Kakashi’s waist and sighed, drifting lazily closer to sleep.

* * *

When next Tenzou woke, it was to soft, affectionate murmurs in his ear and a gentle hand trailing spiralling caresses over his back. He stretched and purred, and Kakashi chuckled, kissing beneath his shoulder blade, then up, sweeping his hair aside to trail kisses along to the base of his neck.

“Well good morning.” Tenzou said sleepily, a little surprised that Kakashi was awake before him.

“Good morning, handsome.” Kakashi murmured, and Tenzou turned onto his side again, facing his husband. Kakashi smiled brightly at him, and Tenzou tugged him close for a light, soft kiss. “Ready to get up?”

“Mm. . . Breakfast?” Tenzou asked, stretching.

“I’ll cook if you check on the kids.” Kakashi said wryly, and Tenzou laughed.

“Sounds good.” He patted Kakashi’s side. “I’ll check and see if any of the peaches are ripe yet.” he added, because they’d been edging towards it more and more every day, but every morning had been not _quite_ there yet.

Kakashi hummed and nodded, dropping another kiss on Tenzou’s lips before rolling away and out of bed.

Tenzou stretched again, sighing, and yawned. Then he rose and followed Kakashi out of the bedroom, turning towards the back garden as Kakashi continued across the house. He found Pakkun along the way, curled in the lounge chair Kakashi liked best when he wasn’t sprawling all over the couch and Tenzou in the bargain, and Guruko dozing at the base of the chair.

All the other dogs were outside, the trigger chip safely hidden under the metal plate on all their collars releasing the automated lock on the dog door to allow them in and out as they pleased. The six of them rushed Tenzou when he stepped outside, barking greetings and wagging tails, and he bent to offer pettings and praise, lingering for several minutes before he pushed on through the pack.

They let him pass easily, trailing him through the garden as he basked in the warm sun. He checked on the water dishes and refilled them before going to the peach trees. He found three peaches finally ripened and plucked them, returning inside with half the dogs on his heels. Guruko followed as he saw the commotion, though Pakkun, the lazy old boy, only opened his eyes and huffed at them before closing them again.

Tenzou detoured to pat the moody pug, and he wagged just a little, lifting his head into Tenzou’s hand. Tenzou stroked Pakkun gently, lingering for a few minutes, then turned and made his way to the kitchen, where Kakashi was already cooking and the mingled smells of Tenzou’s favourite hazelnut coffee and Kakashi’s spicy tea filled the air.

Tenzou put the peaches by the sink, then went to his husband at the stove, sliding his hands over Kakashi’s hips and stepping up against his back, kissing his nape. Kakashi shivered and leaned into Tenzou, though he didn’t stop.

“Are you making me French toast?” Tenzou asked, eyeing the stove. There was bread in one skillet and eggs frying in another.

“It’s a good lazy day.” Kakashi said, and Tenzou kissed his neck just under his ear. “Should start it right. Continuing properly,” Kakashi added, his smile shading his voice, “from the lie-in.”

“Thank you.” Tenzou hugged him lightly. He remained there until Kakashi nudged him gently; he opened his eyes to find Kakashi had taken both skillets off the heat, finished cooking. Tenzou kissed his cheek and went to wash and slice the peaches while Kakashi plated their food.

They went out to the garden to eat, though Kakashi had to bark a reprimand at Akino as he tried to steal one of the sausages from Tenzou’s plate while they were still settling down. Akino whined, then slunk away, and his brothers huffed and ignored him, gathered around Kakashi and Tenzou at the table but lying down peacefully as they ate rather than begging for treats.


End file.
